Sakaria
, , Sakarian Korean, Japanese |affiliation = ASEAN UN |denonym = Sakarian |government = Unitary State Democratic State Semi-presidential State |prime_minister = |president = Christina Manuban |population = 105.2 million (2019) |currency = SK₱ (Sakarian Peso) |currency_code = SKP |time_zone = UTC+8 ( ) |date_format = MM-DD-YY |drives_on_the = right |religious_group(s) = 65% Christian 23% Muslim 12% Atheist |iso_3166_code = RK |internet_tld = .rk }} Sakaria is a country in Asia. It is located southeast of the Philippines. The capital of Sakaria, 'Yeretski' currently has 43 million residents. Sakaria is currently a member of ASEAN. They have been a member since 2001. History Prehistoric: Unknown-1567 By that time the island was formed 30-20 Million years ago by a violent level 6 or 7 volcano eruption and caused a violent earthquake 10.7 and thus lot of land to appear, the smaller isle was formed 12 million years ago Humans reached the island in 3500 BC It was populated by native people untill the Spanish Colonization Spanish Colonization: 1567-1923 From 1567-1923, Spanish settlers began colonizing the island(s) of Summik and the bigger island Sakaria. This colonization of the spanish was known to be very brutal, corrupt and unfair as most pure Sakarian blood people were known to be discriminated and abused by the Government and what was known as the 'Padre Del Plomo' which were priests in the Churches which sometimes had more power then the government and abused their power to abuse citizens and to take more money for their wealth. This situation was similar to its neighboring country; Philippines who at that time was also colonized by the Spaniards. People were often accused wrongly and executed in public areas or what was known as 'Plaza Central' infront of hundreds of people. Corruption was very apparent with examples of farmers forced to give kilograms of harvest to the government without pay and then the government would resell it for a higher price. People were often wrongly accused for doing things such as murder, stealing or assaulting. Freedom of speech was very limited as people who spoke against the issues of the government or the 'Padre Del Plomo' were executed or abused. Views of Spanish to Sakarians from the government were not equal, Spanish people or 'Peninsulares' were seen as smarter, good mannered or richer while the regular Sakarian citizens or 'Verdedaro' were seen as poor or uneducated. Execution of Akayi Alifonso Santiago Y De la Cruz : 1920 In 1920, a Sakarian priest named 'Akayi Alifonso Santiago Y De La Cruz' or commonly known as 'Akayi Santiago' was publicly executed using the garote method in the 'Plaza de Okurada' (Okurada Plaza), the execution was witnessed by thousands of people (including his family and friends). The reason why as to he was executed was because he was wrongfully accused of protesting and talking bad about the government, he was also accused of helping Ayarankein Braew carry out a revolution (which happened a few years after his death) and kill Padre Del Plomo; 'Juan Martiago Sanchez' (who was the highest amongst all Padre's at that time). Before his death, his final words were:Cuando llegue el amanecer, dime si Sakaria ha sido liberada de este dolor, avaricia, tristeza, corrupción y abuso. Ese día es cuando volveré a levantarme para ver cuán maravillosos, magníficos, fuertes, inteligentes y valientes pueden ser los sacarianos y desafiar a todos aquellos que les impiden tener libertad. Adiós y nos vemos cuando el sol brille sobre toda esta nación. (When the sunrise comes, tell me if Sakaria has been freed from this pain, greed, sorrow, corruption and abuse. That day is when I will rise again to see how wonderful, magnificent, strong, smart and brave Sakarians can be and defy all those who stop them from having freedom. Bye and see you again when the sun will shine over this whole nation.) After saying this, a civil guard shouted '''Deja de tonterías, ejecútalo como!' ''(Stop this nonsense, execute him now!) in which afterwards he was killed and his body was thrown out in a field. This execution is what many historians and people say was the rise of the Sakarian revolution and hatred against the Spanish. The Republic of Sakaria: 1924-1956 'Ayarankein Braew' led one of the first revolts against the Spaniards. He formed a secret group to revolt against the Spanish Government. Notable events during this revolution include the killing of Juan Martiago Sanchez and freeing thousands of wrongfully accused prisoners. Ayarankein also forced the Spanish government out of the 'Construcción Del Gobierno alto y Prestigioso' (Building of the high and prestigious Government) in Okurada. Several Padre Del Plomos were killed and the General Governor was also killed. He stepped up as the new General Governor and renewed the constitution and kicked out the Spanish Government. He formed the brand new Republic of Sakaria and made major changes to the law and constitution. His presidency lasted untill 1956 when he was assasinated his right-wing president; Rayan Dakano while on his way to the 'Presidential Palace'. Rayan Dakano stepped up as President and kicked out any members of government that werent loyal to him. He also ordered the killings of several military soldiers who didnt abide his orders. Sakarian Democratic Republic: 1956-1985 Rayan Dakano now formed a more Right-wing government in Sakaria. The country was now renamed the 'Sakarian Democratic Republic. He abolished free elections, those that spoke against him or his government were tortured or execited. Media was very restrictive, he abolished all media that was not Controlled by the Government, basic needs were very diffucult to obtain, His regime was extremely hateful and oppressive to the Filipinos, most Filipinos were discriminated and many did not have any basic healthcare, education or even housing. Rayan Dakano died in 1975 due to cancer. A brand new leader was chosen in 1973 by Rayan to be the next in case he dies, and it Happened. On May 23, 1975. 'Mancera Mblaro' was the new Leader. Despite being a "dictator", many people say that she was better then Rayan. She introduced free healthcare and education to citizens, Discrimination against filipinos were now low, she developed many buildings such as the 'Summik Medical Institute' and many more. Even though she was giving more freedom to the citizens, the Government was still very strict and oppresive. Sakarian Revolt: 1985 Thousands of students across Sakaria began revolting against him and his Government, especially in the Capital: Yeretski. Other citizens who saw the event as a way to break free from the country's very poor and restrictive society, decided to join the Protests. In July 21, 1985, Mancera declared Martial Law and sent troops to stop the event by force. The next day, several segments of the Military decided to stage a military coup and decided not to stay with his government and began protesting as they were usually not treated well. Over the span of the revolution, over 10,000 people were killed. This revolution lasted for 20 days when the 'Liberation Forces of Sakaria' was formed and decided to go in War with the government, Mancera was eventually assasinated and Her government decided to surrender. Republic of Sakaria: 1985-present In August of that year, the first free elections took place after 29 years. The new Leader, 'Jaime Bautista'. A Filipino-Sakarian politician who founded the 'Democratic Sakaria Party'. In 1994, Sakaria finally joins the UN. In 1997, Sakaria was hit slightly by the 1997 Asian financial crisis, but they were able to recover a'lot quicker. In 2003, then-president 'Mas Nisiniti' was arrested under allegations of corruption. Mas was the leader of the 'Nisiniti Unity Party' or NUP. He was eventually sent to jail for 20 years. While serving prison time, he commited suicide in 2008. Economy The Sakarian economy is one of the largest in the world. The total GDP of the nation as of 2019 amounts to 29 SK₱34.1 Trillion. Making them richer then the United States. The national currency is the Sakarian Peso (SK₱) 30SKP=1USD Territories Culture Education The Sakarian education system follows the 'BN-NGE' curriculum. All MinistryEdu (or Ministry of Education) approved schools must be follow the BN-NGE (Basic National-Non Graded Education) curriculum. Media The country's television networks are TV1, TV2, TBS, TV4, Filipino Network, ABC, ETB, TV7, TVA, Network 15, Central 1, Central 2, Central 3, Central 4, tvQ1, tvQ2, CCB, and INTV. Usual commercial breaks take up to 10 minutes. Most media in the country uses English and Filipino. Population As of May 30, 2019. The population of Sakaria is estimated at 105,324,232. Languages The official languages of the country is English, Filipino, and Sakarian, latter of which is mainly spoken by the natives. Status of Spanish as an official language Formerly, one of their official languages was Spanish until around mid-2000s, when it largely became "unspoken" in Sakaria, despite Sakarian Ministry of Culture's efforts to revitalize interest. In a 2008 survey by SMC, the most common reason was difficulty compared to Filipino and Sakarian. SMC finally declared Spanish no longer part of their official languages in 2009. Some media companies in Sakaria still use Spanish as their second language. Climate People/Trends * The currency of the country is in Sakarian peso. * The legal age to get married is at 18. Capital Punishment is still being used in Sakaria since 1917 Life The legal age for buying cigarettes, vapes and other nicotine products is 22, which is strictly enforced in Sakaria. If caught underaged, one could face enough time in jail until they have turned 21, or in worst cases, such as the Sakaria nicotine cartel case in 2009, capital punishment. By comparison, the legal drinking age is 18, which has received intense backlash from the public, and raising the age limit is still being debated about to this day. The life expectancy for men is 78-79 years, while for women, it is 80. However, in certain regions, for unknown reasons, it's as high as 95 for both genders. Age of consent As of May 2019, Sakaria's legal age of consent is 15, which has caused major controversy in other countries. In 2018, the government department for human rights and similar fields, Sakarian Human Department, in collaboration with its sub-unit Minority Safety Agency have announced to raise the age of consent to 16, 17 or 18 and the transition is still under process. Notable Holidays Politics Politics in Sakaria is not restricted as it is very free and open to create Political Parties. For the most part, Sakaria is a center ruled country (and also based on the opinions of citizens). Each term is only for 4 years. Also, in 2004, a law was imposed if a Politician gets jailed for anything. He cannot go into any seat/place in Government (whether that be in a city, a region, district or even the Executive branch) for 6-10 years. Politicians must be a Sakarian citizen. Sports There is no national sport of the country but the one sport that most Sakarians enjoy is Volleyball. Incidents LGBTQ+ Laws and Rights The LGBTQ+ community in Sakaria isnt so oppressed as with its neighbor's. Same-Sex relationships, Gender Confirmation surgery for Transgenders, LGBT Pride Parades, Pride month and Same-Sex Marriage is allowed. On February 24, 2016. A law was passed to make it mandatory for schools across Sakaria to teach about LGBT Rights, Issues and relationships. Although this law was filled with support, many parents were afraid that it can cause children to be influenced to be LGBT. Then on March 15, 2017. A revised law to the one mentioned stated that schools that were comfortable in teaching children/teens about LGBT would do so. And schools that weren't didnt have to do so (which meant it wasn't mandatory anymore.). Over 85% of schools in Sakaria teach about LGBT rights, issues etc. While the other 15% dont. Technology Crime Despite the decreasing amount of crimes in Sakaria due to the government getting stricter and stricter. Crime such as assault, illegal-drug use and in some cases rape is still apparent throughout Sakaria. Each year there are over 10,000 crimes reported. Death penalty is still being practiced despite protests for it to be abolished. Summik City has the most crimes with over 6% more than average in other cities. Cuisine Most Sakarian dishes has seafood, meat and rice. There are many dishes crafted in Sakaria but one notable dish is 'Limang Halong Kanin' (filipino for Five Mixed Rice) which is a mix of rice cooked in chicken broth and with over 5 types of vegetables and meat. Usually fried with a spicy garlic-onion sauce. Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries in Asia Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:Asia Category:Sakaria Category:Fictional countries in Southeast Asia Category:Countries in Southeast Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:1923 Category:1920s Category:Countries established in 1923